herowatcherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Haunting
The Haunting Night One At The Beginning of the movie, Drake wakes up from his slumber and walks into Armen's room. Drake asked Armen to get him a midnight snack in the kitchen. While there, Drake sees a human-like figure outside of the window. Thinking he was just tired, Drake and Armen went back to their rooms and tried to sleep until they hear their front door open. They both walked out of the house and checked if Zombie's tried to enter the house. Not seeing any sign of the Zombies, they both enter the house and were about to go to the room until they saw that their Room Door was blocked by Wooden Planks. After Armen broke the Planks, the "brothers" entered the room and then witnessed flying orbs outside. Getting closer, they saw Herobrine right in front of them. Armen got scared and decided to lock the doors. However, the Zombies broke in. Although the Zombies broke in, they didn't target Armen and Drake, they were trying to break into the basement where it seems Herobrine was hiding. Both locked in the room, Armen remembered about an old Diamond Sword from his childhood. He got the diamond, fought the skeletons and both feel to sleep. Night Two In Night Two, Armen came back from a small journey. He was excited for the repaired sword he got. Drake and Armen both tired, they decide to go to bed. However, after having a calm discussion with Armen, Drake turns around and sees Herobrine once again. After seeing him, Armen tells Drake the story of how he went to the library and read a story about Hauntings. In the stories of Hauntings, he read about a guy named Herobrine who was once called Collin. "Ok well i went to the library and i searched up Hauntings. There is this guy named Herorbine. His original name was Collin. Like a normal person - " -Armen "Tell me about it later, i think we have an intruder." -Drake After hearing the door open, they both leave the room and spots a pumpkin on top of planks in front of the house door. Armen gets his armor to get ready for a possible fight with Zombies and Creepers. But, not wanting to break the plank protectors, he chooses to stay watch at night and tells Drake to go to sleep. When Drake almost entered the bedroom, Armen tells him to stop opening the Basement door. Turns out Drake never opened the door and they both go to the basement to see what was making the noise. Armen talks to Drake about how Collin/Herobrine could be possibly Haunting them, but Drake doesn't listen. Armen and Drake didn't find anything and decide to leave until they hear a noise in the living room. Armen and Drake slowly walk up the basement stairs walking to the surprise of the door being blocked by planks. Being stuck in the basement, Armen tells Drake the story of Herobrine. "His name was Collin, he was corrupte-" Armen Interrupted, Armen and Drake head up from the basement, realizing that the planks are gone. After leaving the basement, they Herobrine flying outside the window. That is when Drake described him as the man with white pale eyes. Armen believing that the man was collin, he tells him tha Drake and Armen are no harm and that if Collin wants something from them, to write it down. They then see daylight and Drake asked Armen if Herorbine is repelled by daylight and turns out he isn't. While communicating they see Herobrine coming down from the roof releasing poison in the house. They both head to the room and sleep. Night Three Drake is in the second story of the house, still seeing Herobrine. Drake calls Armen and Armen tells Drake about the book he got from the library. They both head down into the kitchen and then heads down to the basement. They enter the basement and they both end up deeper in the basement. They see a hole with wood and think that possibly a repair man can be stuck there from many years ago. They enter the hole and see a door. They enter the room and discovered a secret tunnel. They entered the tunnel and found the void (A whole that leads to the end). Both stuck not able to go nowhere. Armen decides to read the book to see if they can do something to get out. Armen gets shot by an arrow and sees Herobrine again trying to trap them by placing fire. Not having any choice Drake decides to jump over the hole. Drake makes it, along with Armen. After jumping the hole, they find the three sacred diamonds. Still trapped, Drake and Armen try to find out what to do with the sacred diamonds until Herobrine burns up the book. Drake wanting to mine the sacred diamonds, gets hit with arrows and gets injured. Both not knowing what to do next, they get closer to The Void. Armen tells Drake to get closer to the hole and Armen ends up falling in it. Drake not knowing what to do, he just walks around frightened, until he hears a voice. Then trying to find the voice, he sees Herobrine beside the Sacred Diamonds and ends up getting pushed into the Void. Also The Haunted/Haunting has a wiki if anyone is interested.